gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals)
'''Don't Stop Believin' by Journey is featured in Journey, the twenty-second episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, and Santana. It is the third and final song of the Journey Medley sung by New Directions at Regionals. The other songs in the Journey Medley are Faithfully ''and ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. The song is first performed in Pilot, exclusively with Finn and Rachel. Lyrics Finn: Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere Puck: A singer in a smoky room Santana: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck and Santana: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Artie, Finn, and Rachel: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Kurt: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Finn and Kurt: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Santana: Some will win Puck and Santana: Some will lose Some are born to sing the blues Artie and Mercedes: Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Don't stop believin' Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin' Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Streetlights People (Mercedes: Yeah!) Don't stop believin' Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feeling (Mercedes: Yeah!) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Streetlights People Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel with New Directions: Don't stop! Trivia *This is the first competition number that features Santana as a soloist. *The girls wear gold metallic-like dresses and the boys wear black shirts and black trousers with ties matching the dresses. They all rewore the costumes again in the X Factor version. Afterwards, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes rewore these dresses during Kurt's NYADA audition in Choke. Errors *When New Directions perform the Journey Medley at Regionals, throughout the scene Rachel switches back and forth from closed black shoes to open-toe black shoes. Gallery Don't_Stop_Believin_Regionals_Version.jpg dsb2.png dsb3.png dsb4.png dsb5.png dsb6.png dsb7.png dsb8.png dsb9.png DSBFinn.jpg DSBRachel.jpg tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo14_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo15_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo16_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo3 250.gif 1LilyDSB.gif dsbregionals.gif don't stop believing regionals .png don't stop believin 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner